I (Saga Dorada) Vacaciones inolvidables
by YuukoMidna
Summary: Saori se siente mal por todo lo que han pasado sus caballeros al tener que protegerla. Ellos intentan hacerla sentir mejor al hacerle saber que es su deber como caballeros y amigos. Pero aun asi la Diosa quiere retribuirles obsequiandoles una extrañas vac
1. Chapter 1

Para empezar Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del maravilloso _**Masami Kurumada**_, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias Ficticias basándome un poco en la historia original.

Esta historia esta basada en lo sucedido a lo largo del anime y en el Lost canvas (el cual por cierto les recomiendo porque esta buenísimo) algunas cosas cambiaran, yo solo me baso en el aspecto de los personajes y en algunos hechos, **pero la historia será muy diferente a lo que realmente ocurrió. **

Esta historia mucho antes de la fiesta organizada por Saori en Aprendiendo a ser papá.

_**¡Disfruten su lectura!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Capitulo 1**

**=Bienvenidos=**

Templo de Principal del santuario Ateniense…

¡Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!

El despertador sonó exactamente a las nueve de la mañana en punto. Como todos los días. El sonido hizo eco por toda la habitación y se extendió al pasillo que daba a las habitaciones. Una mano salió de entre la montaña de almohadas y sabanas, intentando apagar el aparato.

¡Puff!

¡Tock!

¡Crasssh!

Al estar tan pegado a la orilla del tocador, el pobre despertador con un empujoncito no intencionado, se fue hacia el frente y cayó al piso quebrándose al instante, esparciendo tuercas, tornillitos, vidrio y madera por el piso. La mano volvió a meterse entre el nido de sabanas y almohadas con un gruñido de descontento.

Una hora y media después…

¡Toc! ¡Toc! ¡Toc!

-¿Saori? ¿Estas despierta?- La voz de un chico se escucho del otro lado de la puerta y se escucho otro gruñido debajo de las sabanas. Al no obtener respuesta el chico volvió a tocar siendo interrumpido por unos golpes espantosos como si quisieran tirar la puerta a patadas.

-¡Ya despierta mujer! ¿Hasta que hora piensas dejarnos esperando?- Esta vez hablo una voz mas gruesa.

-Hermano por favor, no seas tan brusco, vas a tumbar la puerta-

-¡Pues claro que la voy a tumbar! ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre y la desconsiderada de Saori que todavía no sale del quinto sueño, no se digna a bajar!-

-Cálmate Ikki por favor, con tus gritos no vas a quitarte el hambre- Reprendió una tercera voz.

-Tal vez se siente mal ¿Saori te encuentras bien?- Pregunto una cuarta voz.

-Mira lagartija- Ikki agarro a Shiryu del cuello de la camisa –Tú menos que nadie tiene derecho a decir nada porque tú desayunaste con tu maestro en libra, pero nosotros como todos los días, tenemos que esperar a que Saori este en la mesa para poder comenzar con el desayuno- Soltó a Shiryu bruscamente –Ya me estoy cansando de las estúpidas reglas en este lugar, me voy a regresar a Japón-

-¿A si? ¿Y se puede saber a donde? Porque si no mal recuerdo la mansión esta siendo remodelada desde el incidente con Apolo- Pregunto sarcástico un chico de cabellos rubios.

-Ese es mi problema- Ikki se cruzo de brazos y Shun volvió a tocar la puerta con gentileza.

-¿Saori?- Los chicos esperaron a una respuesta, pero todo silencio. Se escucho el gruñir de una tripa y Seiya se rasco la cabeza con una sonrisota.

-Jeje, creo que mi estomago me esta hablando-

-¡Ya estuvo! ¡Saori! ¡Voy a contar hasta tres y si no sales voy a tumbar la puerta! ¡Uno!-

-Hermano espera-

-¡Dos!-

-Ikki ¿No crees que estas siendo muy extremista?-

-¡Dile eso a tus tripas asno con alas! ¡Tres!- Ikki levanto el pie dispuesto a abrir a puerta al estilo policiaco -¡Bueno, sobre aviso no hay engaño!- Shun cerro los ojos y la puerta se abrió de golpe, una almohada salio disparada estrellándose contra el rostro de Ikki. En el marco de la puerta estaba una Saori despeinada, con unas ojeras muy marcadas, un aura oscura a su alrededor y echando fuego por los ojos.

-¡Con Mil Demonios! ¿Podrían Callarse? ¡Estoy Muy Cansada y Me Duele La Cabeza! ¡Lárguense A Desayunar Y **NO** Me Esperen!- La chica cerro de un fuerte portazo y los cabellos de todos se movieron levemente con el viento. Ikki estaba petrificado en la misma posición.

-err…¿Saori?- Tanteo el pegaso.

-¡LARGO!- A los cinco chicos les resbalo una enorme gota por la cabeza y decidieron ir a desayunar intentando no hacer ruido por el pasillo.

……………………………

Saori regreso a la cama dando pisotones dispuesta a recuperar el sueño perdido, pero la puerta volvió a sonar y con rapidez fue de nuevo hacia la entrada echando humo por las orejas.

-¿Qué No Entienden?- Abrió la puerta –¡Me Duele la cabe….!- Sus palabras se atoraron en la garganta y la sangre se le subió por toda la cara dejándola como tomate –¿Shion?…- El susodicho estaba frente a ella vestido con sus túnicas y con una expresión seria en su rostro. Saori jugó con la perilla de la puerta nerviosa –Err…¿Buenos días?- Shion elevo una ceja. Varias gotitas le bajaron por la cabeza a la chica.

-Me parece que esa no es la actitud que debería tomar una señorita, Princesa-

-Pero es que me duele mucho la cabeza Shion y el tarado de ik…- Saori se interrumpió con la mueca que hizo Shion ante su forma de referirse al fenix –Perdón. Ikki estaba haciendo demasiado ruido y no me dejaba dormir, ayer me desvele haciendo toda la tarea que me dejaste y apenas puedo conciliar el sueño- Saori hizo un puchero y Shion suavizo su expresión suspirando con paciencia.

-Entiendo princesa, pero los chicos solo se preocupan por usted, no es su intención molestarla-

-Pero Ikki…- Shion la interrumpió.

-Igual Fénix, muy a su manera, se preocupa por usted. Ya sabe como es el- Saori volvió a hacer un puchero pero sintiendo un pinchazo de culpabilidad –De cualquier forma, si no puede terminar los deberes que le dejo, puede continuar el siguiente día para que no se duerma muy tarde y ocurran este tipo de situaciones- La chica asintió apenada.

-Lo siento Shion- El lemuriano sonrío.

-No es con migo con quien debe disculparse princesa. Recuerde que sus caballeros han luchado valientemente para salvarla y a pesar de todo lo que han tenido que pasar, siguen a su lado. No solo como caballeros al servicio de Athena, también como sus amigos- La Diosa levanto su mirada abriendo la boca –La espero más tarde en mi despacho para darle su siguiente tarea. Que tenga buen día- Saori lo observo desaparecer por el pasillo y volvió a entrar a su habitación cerrando la puerta.

-Creo que ya se me fue el sueño- Suspiro pesadamente y entro al baño para terminar de desperezarse -Tal vez debería compensarles con algo- Soltó su larga trenza de violáceos cabellos y se saco la bata de dormir -¿Pero como?- Abrió el grifo de la regadera y entro completamente desnuda. Enjabono su cabello y se paso la esponja por el cuerpo. Termino por enjuagarse y se quedo unos minutos pensativa debajo del agua -¿Qué puedo hacer?- Se paso una mano por el rostro y un pequeño envase de shampoo llamo su atención. Lo tomo en sus manos y sus elevo ambas cejas con una idea –¡Lo tengo!-

...................................................

Los chicos de bronce ya habían terminado de tomar su desayuno. Los sirvientes se encargaban de recoger la mesa mientras los bronceados charlaban en la sala de entretenimientos.

-En lo personal me gusta más estar aquí que en Japón. Nuestras habitaciones están mucho más espaciosas y con las remodelaciones que le mando hacer Saori tenemos casi lo mismo que teníamos en la mansión, incluso mas- Comento Seiya acostado en el sillón y cambiando los canales del televisor.

-Pues la verdad a mi me da igual, con estar cerca de mi maestro Camus para mi es suficiente- Le siguió Hyoga jugando en una mesa de billar junto a Ikki.

-Yo soy feliz donde sea que este mi Oni-san- Respondió un sonriente Shun entrando a la sala con una bandeja de refrescos, Ikki tomo un resfreco y le revolvió los cabellos orgulloso de su hermanito.

-No deberían dejarse llevar tanto por las cosas materiales, lo que importa es el conocimiento y los recuerdos que son el tesoro de la vida- Hablo un Shiryu con la cara enterrada en un libro de literatura china.

-Entonces no te importara que me deshaga de esto ¿Verdad?- Pregunto un burlesco Ikki con una ropa toda vieja y desgarrada estilo oriental. Shiryu se lanzo contra el fénix intentando recuperar su primera ropa de entrenamiento como aprendiz de Doko.

-¿De donde sacaste eso Ikki? ¿Has estado hurgando entre mis cajones? ¿No te han dicho que es de mala educación esculcar las cosas ajenas?- Ikki le detuvo con su manota en la del chico cara mientras sostenía en lo alto los trapos.

-Pff, ¿De que te quejas? Te estoy haciendo un favor lombriz, no es bueno dejarse llevar por las cosas materiales, te ayudare a sacar toda la basura de tu cuarto para que no te pese en la conciencia- Se burlo Ikki haciendo énfasis en las palabras pronunciadas por el dragon.

-No me hagas favores Ikki- Respondió Shiryu intentando quitarle sus ropas viejas.

-Velo por el lado positivo Shiryu todos sabemos de sobra que te estorba la ropa jajajaja- Ikki y Seiya se unieron en carcajadas por la mención de Hyoga ante la falta de ropa de Shiryu en sus peleas. El mencionado de sonrojo.

-No puedo evitarlo, es algo que simplemente pasa, no lo hago con segundas intenciones-

-Si, claro- Los tres volvieron a carcajearse.

-Ya basta chicos no se burlen de Shiryu, muchos de nosotros salimos de aprietos gracias a el. Incluso cuando se quedaba cieguito y desnudito ¿Verdad Shiryu?- Otra ola de carcajadas inundo el salón y Shiryu se puso mas rojo.

-No me ayudes Shun- El peliverde parpadeo desconcertado.

-¿Qué dije?-

-¡Hola, hola! Buenos días chicos- La habitación se quedo en completo silencio con la entrada de Saori –Err… ¿Qué tal el desayuno?- Los cinco hombres se voltearon a ver y Seiya tanteo a responder.

-Bien ¿Te encuentras mejor Saori?- La chica se ruborizo un poco.

-Disculpen mi comportamiento de hace unos momentos chicos. Es que últimamente ando un poco estresada- Sonrio para tranquilizar a los chicos –Espero no haberlos preocupado-

-Si bueno, no es que realmente nos importara- Reprocho Ikki volteando hacia otro lado fingiendo indiferencia. Saori tomo esto como un "De nada" y tomo asiento en uno de los sillones.

-Bueno. Estuve pensando un poco. La verdad es que me siento un poco culpable por todo lo que han hecho por mi, se que no es fácil ser protectores de una Diosa que parece ser un imán de problemas-

-Na, eso no es problema Saori, tu sabes que por eso somos caballeros, es nuestro deber- Interrumpió un sonriente Seiya. Saori se retorció las manos.

-Si pero. Yo quiero retribuirles todo lo que han hecho por mí-

-No es necesario Saori, estamos bien, nos hace feliz que tú lo estés también- Trato de tranquilizarla Hyoga colocando una mano sobre las de ella.

-Aunque no nos caería mal una indemnización- Bufo el fénix en broma y Shun le lanzo una mirada de reproche.

-¡Hermano!-

-Esta bien Shun. La verdad es que si me gustaría hacer algo por ustedes- Los chicos, incluso Ikki la miraron desconcertados.

-¿Y que tienes en mente Saori? - Pregunto Seiya inocentón recibiendo una mirada severa por parte de Shiryu y Shun -¿Qué? Solo preguntaba- El chico encogió los hombros.

-Unas vacaciones con gastos pagados- Respondió Saori recibiendo cinco miradas incrédulas.

-¿QUE?- Preguntaron los chicos a coro.

-Ahora si se nos fue- Señalo Ikki negando con la cabeza.

-¡Hermano!-

-¿A donde nos vamos?- Exclamo Seiya muy feliz listo para preparar maletas y Hyoga le propino un golpe en la cabeza para que se callara.

-Pero Saori ¿Cómo así de repente?- El rubio buscar la broma en todo eso.

-Pues lo estuve pensando y la idea me llego. Además creo que seria una buena experiencia para que ustedes y los dorados convivan más-

-¿Cómo? ¿También los dorados van a venir?- La chica asintió muy contenta.

-¿Qué dice Shion de esto?- Shiryu aun no estaba muy convencido. Saori encogió los hombros.

-Todavía no se lo digo, pero no puede decirme que no, es una gran oportunidad para todos-

……………………………

-¡No!- Respondió un Shion completamente iracundo.

-Pero Shion- Reprocho la chica con ojos de borrego a medio morir.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Y ¡No! ¿Se da cuenta de lo que me esta pidiendo? Tenemos que quedarnos en el Santuario, es nuestro deber proteger su seguridad-

-Pero si yo voy a ir también. Y así mejor vamos todos para que puedan cuidarme y al mismo tiempo disfruten de sus vacaciones. . Además creo que relajarnos un poco ayudara a que la hostilidad entre unos santos y otros se disuelva un poco - Shion apretó los labios con el rostro contrariado y sudando la gota gorda. La Diosa tenía buenas razones, pero era una idea completamente loca.

-Princesa, yo se que quiere hacer lo mejor por sus caballeros, pero también debe pensar en ellos. ¿Usted cree que es eso lo que ellos quieren? Prefieren tenerla cerca y en un lugar seguro, por eso estamos aquí en el santuario-

-Pero ya no hay peligro, firmamos un tratado de paz-

-Pues tomando en cuenta el incidente de la fiesta navideña…- Saori le interrumpió.

-Eso ya esta arreglado Shion, fue un pequeño desliz por parte de los Dioses. Pero estamos a salvo y mis caballeros se merecen un descanso- Protesto la chica firme. Shion se mordió el labio ¿Qué podía hacer? Todavía no estaba muy seguro de la repentina idea de la Diosa.

-Creo que lo mejor seria someterlo a votación princesa, puede que los caballeros prefieran quedarse aquí seguros de que usted esta fuera de peligro y bajo nuestra protección-

-Bien-

……………………………………….

-¡Yo estoy a favor!- Milo fue el primero en levantar la mano mas que entusiasmado.

-¡Yo también!- Le secundo Shura, seguido de Aioros, Mascara, Afrodita, Aldebaran, Kanon, Saga, un Camus obligado por Milo y Aioria. A Shion le dio un tic en el ojo, observo a su amigo de armas que se mantenía en silencio.

-No estoy muy seguro. Tendríamos que estar al pendiente de la Princesa y turnarnos- Comento un Mu un poco indeciso sobre el tema, Shaka opinaba lo mismo que el carnero.

-Por eso quiero que vayan ustedes y los de bronce-

-¿También tenemos que cuidar a los de bronce?- Pregunto Aldebarán confuso. Varios sudaron la gota gorda.

-Ellos pueden cuidarse solos Alde, nuestra prioridad es la princesa- Respondió Shion.

-¿Quiénes van a cuidar el santuario?- Hablo por fin Doko.

-Los de plata. Marin y Sheena se quedaran a cargo- Saori sonrío de oreja a oreja.

-Pues entonces yo también me apunto- Doko no se hizo del rogar y Shion entrecerró los ojos con una gota en la cabeza.

-No estoy muy seguro. Pero si el patriarca Shion va también iremos nosotros- Señalo Mu refiriéndose a Shaka y a el. Todos se voltearon a Shion, quien se puso completamente nervioso con el montón de miradas inquisitorias.

-Err- No tenía más opción, era obvio que la mayoría había votado a favor y aunque no estuviera muy seguro al respecto, también lo emocionaba un poco la idea. Se aclaro la garganta recuperando su compostura –Entonces esta decidido, nos vamos de vacaciones-

-¡SII!- Un coro de varias voces celebro y el salón del patriarca se lleno de conversaciones amenas sobre a donde irían y cuando tiempo.

-¡Vamos a mi tierra natal! ¡Tienen que conocer mi tierra natal! Mucha garota bonita- Guiño un ojo el santo de Tauro formando una silueta imaginaria de mujer con sus manos.

-Mejor vamos a España, para que conozcan una verdadera corrida de toros- Shura hizo un ademán recordando a todos su participación en el coliseo.

-Yo quisiera ir a la India- Apunto Shaka y Mu asintió.

-A mi también me gustaría-

-¡Buu aburrido!- Murmura Mascara con el dedo gordo señalando hacia abajo.

-Siberia es…- Comenzó Camus pero Afrodita lo interrumpió.

-Ni siquiera lo digas Camus, no iremos a encerrarnos a una cabaña mientras tu te diviertas cazando osos polares- Pronto las conversaciones se convirtieron en una discusión de a donde seria el mejor lugar para ir de vacaciones. Shion respiro hondo para hablar pero se detuvo cuando un chiflido casi le hace estallar los tímpanos. Saori chiflo con los dedos en la boca y todos se taparon los oídos regresando su atención al frente.

-Así esta mejor- Sonrío la Diosa y Shion la reprendió severo.

-Esa no es manera de comportarse para una señorita, princesa. Creo que otra clase de modales no le caería mal, esta hablando con caballeros, no con vacas-

-Perdón Shion- El patriarca asintió y pidió a Zeus que lo ayudara en esa odisea vacacional.

-El destino ya esta marcado, la princesa lo eligió, debido a que sabíamos que esto pasaría- Todos se voltearon a ver unos a otros. Saga elevo una ceja.

-¿A dónde piensa llevarnos?-

Continente americano….

-Bienvenidos a la ciudad de México, se les recomienda recoger su equipaje lo antes posible y revisar su contenido antes de abandonar las instalaciones. Gracias por su visitar y que tengan una feliz estadía- La voz hizo eco en las instalaciones del aeropuerto mientras repetía lo mismo en otro idioma.

-¡Quiero que se reúnan todos aquí!- Grito Shion tratando de hacerse escuchar por encima del ruido, pero solo los mas cercanos a el escucharon.

-Toma Shion- Saori le acerco un megáfono y el patriarca rodó lo ojos. No tendría de otra si se quería hacer escuchar por encima de ruido que inundaba el lugar –Gracias… ¡AQUÍ MUCHACHOS!- Varias personas se le quedaron viendo raro mientras pasaban de largo por su equipaje. Los dorados y los de bronce rodearon a Shion.

-Demasiados pensamientos- Susurro Shaka.

-Calma Shaka, ya nos vamos- Trato de tranquilizarlo Mu. Shaka odiaba los lugares donde había mucha gente y demasiado ruido.

-Bueno muchachos, enseguida llegara el autobús que nos llevara al hotel. Las reservaciones ya están hechas, así que las habitaciones serán….- Doko le interrumpió.

-Oye Shion, allá ay un tipo con un letrero que tiene tu nombre- Todos voltearon en la dirección que Doko apuntaba y vieron a un hombre chaparrito y regordete con un letrero grande que tenia unas letras mal hechas "Aries Shion"

-Nuestro transporte esta aquí, recojan sus maletas muchachos. Princesa no quiero que se aparte de mí- Saori asintió y todos siguieron a Shion. El señor bajito miró de arriba a abajo a Shion, tenia que levantar la mirada para dirigirse a el.

-¿Usted es Shion?-

-Así es, yo soy Shion ¿Usted es…?-

-Soy Juan Pérez a su servicio, pero puede decirme Juanito, yo seré su guía en su estadía aquí en nuestro México lindo y querido- Un mariachi sonó a lo lejos tocando la cucaracha. Juan dio un vistazo al montón de hombres y a la mujer que lo acompañaban. Elevo una ceja curioso -¿Hijos o hermanos?-

-Supongo que ambos- Juan profirió un silbido moviendo la mano de arriba abajo.

-¿Qué en tu tierra no conocen la planificación familiar?- Shion arrugo el ceño y varios lo observaron escandalizados por la familiaridad con que le hablaba al patriarca.

-¿Qué le pasa a este panzón?- Murmuro Mascara y Afrodita torció la boca.

-El autobús…- Comenzó Shion y Juan se pego en la frente.

-¡Es cierto! Que pendejo soy jajajaja. Su carroza esta servida, síganme- Shion se masajeo las sienes contando hasta mil y siguió al hombrecito seguido de cerca por los demás. Estas serian unas vacaciones largas.

**Continuara….**

**

* * *

**

Espero que disfrutaran de capitulo ^^…no pude aguantarme a subir este fic que ya tenia en mente jajajaja, pero espero lo disfruten tanto como yo. A mi México lindo y querido jajajajajaja

Faltas de ortografía y gramática no son intencionales, pero si ven alguna avísenme, se aceptan **consejos**, **sugerencias **y **criticas mientras no sean** **destructivas**.

Mil Gracias por leer el capitulo y dejen su reviws ^^.

**YuukoM. (\·/)**


	2. Chapter 2

Para empezar Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del maravilloso _**Masami Kurumada**_, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias Ficticias basándome un poco en la historia original.

Esta historia esta basada en lo sucedido a lo largo del anime y en el Lost canvas (el cual por cierto les recomiendo porque esta buenísimo) algunas cosas cambiaran, yo solo me baso en el aspecto de los personajes y en algunos hechos, **pero la historia será muy diferente a lo que realmente ocurrió.**

_**¡Disfruten su lectura!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Capitulo 2**

**=Plan de recorrido=**

-¿Ya estamos todos?- Shion contó las cabecitas de todos los presentes que sobresalían por encima de los asientos. El chofer, ningún otro que Juanito. Puso en marcha el autobús mientras Shion revisaba la lista de las cosas que harían ese día.

-Oye Jefe, mejor siéntese porque el camino al hotel estará un poco agitado- Juanito giro en una esquina bruscamente y Shion apenas si pudo agarrarse a tiempo de un tubo para no caer.

-No me llame jefe Juanito y por favor tenga más cuidado al dar la vuelta- El patriarca se acomodo la camisa.

-Como diga jefe- Shion lo miro de reojo con una venita en la cabeza y Shaka que estaba en el asiento contigua al de el hablo por lo bajo.

-Si quiere puedo dejarlo mudo- El patriarca negó con la cabeza y siguió con la lista.

-No Shaka y desde ahora les aviso a todos- Los caballeros dejaron sus conversaciones guardando silencio y prestando atención al ariano –Esta terminantemente prohibido usar sus poderes, cosmos o cualquier otro tipo de don durante el transcurso de este viaje, a menos que la princesa este en peligro. Actuaremos como personas normales y usaremos los celulares para comunicarnos- El descontento general no se hizo esperar.

-No es justo ¿Así como vamos a ligar chicas bonitas?- A varios les resbalo una gota.

-Are como que no escuche eso Milo- Respondió el patriarca y prosiguió –Al mas mínimo elevamiento de cosmos o una pequeña partícula de átomo fuera de su lugar, se suspende el viaje y nos regresamos a casa ¿Entendido?-

-Si Shion- Respondieron todos a coro.

-Bien. Ahora la asignación de cuartos. Debido a la cantidad de turistas, las habitaciones que se consiguieron están entre el primer y segundo nivel del hotel. Doko se encargara de vigilar las habitaciones del primer piso y yo me encargare del segundo- Shion tomo un respiro y continuó –Bien empezamos con el primer piso. La primera habitación: Mascara, Afrodita, Milo y Camus-

-¿Qué? ¡Oh no claro que no! yo no quiero dormir con ese par de locas- Exclamo Milo.

-¿Hola? ¡Te mordiste la lengua mendigo alacrán!- Bufo Mascara desde su asiento, a su lado Afrodita simplemente giro su vista a la ventana aburrido.

-¡No lo estoy poniendo a discusión! ¡Así que se callan y déjenme continuar! ¡No quiero volver a oír una palabra mas hasta que termine de asignar los cuartos!- Shion ya se estaba poniendo nervioso, sin mencionar que Juanito era pésimo para manejar y tenia que estar maniobrando entre los tubos del autobús y los papeles en su mano –Segunda habitación: Aioros , Shura, Saga y Kanon-

-¡A webo chavales, nada como los compadres!- Grito Shura y Shion lo miro severamente –Perdón…-

-Tercera y ultima habitación en el primer piso: Doko, Seiya y Shiryu- Dio vuelta a la hoja –Primera habitación del segundo piso: Mu, Shaka y Aldebaran- Al final de la fila se escucho un bufido y una risa ahogada –Segunda habitación: Aioria, Shun, Ikki y Hyoga-

-¡Lo que me faltaba!- Se quejo Ikki recibiendo otra mirada severa por parte de Shion.

-Y por ultimo en la habitación tres del segundo piso estaremos la Princesa y yo ¿Alguna pregunta?- Todos levantaron la mano -¿Algo que no tenga que ver con las asignaciones a los cuartos?- Todos bajaron la mano –Bien. Ahora, llegaremos al hotel, nos registramos, les daré sus tarjetas a cada uno y tendremos un receso de dos horas para que se acomoden en las habitaciones y descansen un poco antes de comenzar con el recorrido del día-

-¿A dónde vamos a ir?- Seiya alzo la cabeza por encima del respaldo.

-A varios lugares- Respondió Shion secamente mientras acomodaba sus papeles y Seiya se hizo chiquito en su asiento.

-¿Un poco de música?- Grito Juanito y prendió el radio a todo volumen.

¡_**Radio Triunfadora! **_

_-hola muy buenas a todos nuestros radioescuchas. Como todos los años estamos en la temporada turística y los hoteles están a reventar. Este año el tema son los albures, ya tenemos unos días con esto, estamos al pendiente de las preguntas frecuentes que nos llegan de nuestros radioescuchas-_

_-Así es Martín, todo lo que quieran saber acerca del albur, también recibimos colaboraciones por parte de ustedes-_

_-Aquí tenemos nuestra primera pregunta del __día:__ ¿Podrían ayudarme? Un cábula me dijo "pendejo te dejo" y no se que contestarle ¿Me podrían decir que contestarle?...¿Tu que opinas Sergio?-_

_-__¿Y a nosotros que chingados nos importa? ¿Saben cuántos pinches escuincles imberbes nos han escrito chillando con lo mismo? ¡Sáquense! Siguiente pregunta-_

_-Aquí tenemos una pregunta por parte de Sexiboy: ¿Por favor podrían mandarme albures a mi dirección de e-mail soy elchicomassexycasanovahotmai...l-_

_-__Por favor mándanos una hermana. ¡Chingado! Pos ni que fuéramos NOTIMEX para andar dando noticias a domicilio. Lee la página, pinche güevón. Siguiente pregunta-_

_-Bueno Sergio esas fueron nuestras primeras preguntas del día. Vamos a unos comerciales y regresamos con la canción más pedida…te pasas carbón la gente nomás pregunta….- _La línea es interrumpida.

_**¡Radio sensación pura acción! **_

_Nada se compara contigo  
nadie se compara contigo  
eres alguien especial  
eres mi mejor motivo_

_Llenas de ilusión mis anhelos  
eres quien provoca mis celos  
eres todo y mucho mas  
eres mi mayor deseo_

_La mas deseada....  
porque tu aroma alucino mi almohada  
eres insomnio de mis madrugadas  
aquella estrella que quiero alcanzar  
La mas deseada....  
de quien espero siempre una llamada  
la vanidosa que al sentirse amada  
hace que estalle de pasión mi piel  
_

Puff….

-Ora pues, creo que el radio esta fallando- Juanito golpeo el radio que se había apago de repente y le comenzaba a salir humito. Saori se inclino hacia Shion que estaba sentado con ella en primera fila.

-Dijiste que estaba prohibido usar poderes Shion- El patriarca siguió con la vista al frente guardando compostura y seriedad.

-Era necesario princesa-

**Hotel Genve Cd de México….**

-¡Bueno mi gente! ¡Hemos llegado!- El autobús se paro en la entrada, Shion fue el primero en bajar seguido de Saori, mientras los caballeros recogían su equipaje bajando de uno en uno.

-Gracias Juanito, iremos a registrarnos y le veremos aquí dentro de dos horas-

-Ya estas, peinado pa atrás jefe- Juanito saludo con la mano y subió de nuevo al autobús para ir al estacionamiento. Shion lo observo irse con una gota en la cabeza y entro al hotel seguido de los demás. Los turistas se detenían para ver al montón de hombres llegando y las mucamas se amontonaban en la puerta de servicio.

-Ay mi Diosito, debo estar muerta porque estoy viendo angelitos- Susurro una chica con estrellas en los ojos.

-Shh que vulgar eres Marisa-

-Con esos cojones si me quito los calzones-

-¿Tu también? ¿Qué no les enseñaron a hablar bien en sus casas muchachas?-

-¿Quién es la repostera que hizo esos bomboncitos?-

-¿Se puede saber que están haciendo?- Las mucamas cerraron la puerta al escuchar la voz del jefe de servicio.

…………………………………….

-Buenas señorita- Saludos Shion.

-Muy buenos días tengan, bienvenidos al Hotel Genve ¿Tienen reservación?-

-Si, esta a nombre de Aries Shion- La chica tecleo en la computadora y sonrío muy carismática.

-¿Me permite una identificación por favor?- Shion le entrego una tarjeta y el recibo que imprimieron por Internet – Perfecto. Aquí tiene sus llaves para las habitaciones. El uso de todas las instalaciones viene incluido en su paquete. Para cualquier duda que tenga nuestro servicio al cliente esta disponible las veinticuatro horas del día. Por favor disfruten su estadía señor-

-Gracias- El antiguo carnero tomo las tarjetas y camino hacia el grupo sentado en la sala de espera –Muy bien, voy a darles dos llaves por habitaciones, ustedes decidirán quien será el que se encargue de ellas- Repartió las llaves y todos tomaron su equipaje dirigiéndose al ascensor. Un botones se acerco a Shion.

-Señor ¿Necesita ayuda con el equipaje?-

-No gracias estamos bien. Por aquí princesa- El patriarca tomo las maletas de Saori junto con las suyas, dejándole cargar a ella con las mas pequeñas.

Habitación 156….

Milo paso la tarjeta por el censor de seguridad y el foquito de la puerta cambio de color rojo a verde dejándole mover la perilla. Los cuatro entraron. La habitación era amplia y se visualizaba muy cómoda. Tenia dos cuartos en cada extremo con una cama tamaño king y cada cuarto tenia su baño. En el centro de la habitación estaba una salita con su centro de entretenimiento y una pequeña terraza con vista a la alberca. Milo silbó en aprobación.

-Mucho mejor de lo que esperaba- Camus bufo en descontento cuando abrió la puerta de uno de los cuartos.

-Solamente hay dos camas, una en cada cuarto- Afrodita y Mascara encogieron los hombros sin darle mayor importancia y abrieron su propio cuarto para desempacar. Milo elevo una ceja.

-¿Y? ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Ambos tenemos bien definida nuestra preferencia sexual, no como las locas de allá, así que no le veo el problema-

-Pues yo si. Acaso ya olvidaste por que motivo JAMAS dormimos en la misma cama, desde que éramos aprendices eres peor que una lombriz cuando duermes, yo no podría dormir con tigo aunque lo intentara-

-Pero la cama es muy grande-

-Mayor razón para tu yo inconciente de extenderte hasta donde puedas mientras duermes- Camus arrugo el ceño con los brazos cruzados.

-Pero Camus…-

-Pero nada Milo, el sofá cama se ve muy cómodo-

-¡No pienso dormir aquí afuera Camus!-

-No tienes opción Milo- El escorpión arrugo el ceño de igual forma.

-Bien. Ya que no podemos arreglar esto como dos caballeros dorados que somos, lo aremos a la antigüita-

-¿Qué sugieres?- Mascara salio de su cuarto y se dejo caer en el sillón prendiendo el televisor con el control.

-Genial, tenemos televisión con cable- Mascara cambio justo al canal deportivo cuando estaba el partido de Dallas contra Kansas –¡Bien!- Milo y Camus se voltearon al ver al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa de lado.

-Bien, yo le voy a Kansas- Dijo el escorpión.

-Entonces yo a Dallas y que gane el mejor- Ambos tomaron asiento en la sala mientras el partido daba sus primeros pasos.

……………

_-Hoy se enfrentan el equipo de los gallos blancos de Zacazonapán contra_

_Los Tiburones belgas de Jazaguadopán.-_

_-¡Aaaaaarrrrrrrraaaaannnnncccaaaaaaaaa eeelll juuueeeggooo!-_

_-Vemos al Rayo parando todo bajo los tres palos blancos. Maricarnes se la baja con el pecho al Frago. El Rica le toca la bola atrás al Rayo- (ches cochinos) Se escucha el descontento general de la muchedumbre._

_-El Greñaldo juega con alegría en la punta. El Kindos manda su centro muy abierto. El Tuzo la pide cruzada. Jeri se la toca al Frago. El Asimov se la esconde al Kilroy-_

_-Hay un jalón del Fackir al Maquilo... ¡penal, penal, penal! Viene el tiro yyy… el Rayo ¡Lo paro! Señoras y señores ¡Lo paro! con ambas manos-_

_-El árbitro se saca "la roja" y se la muestra al Greñas- (¿Le ligaron los Canelos?) Un grito se escucho al fondo._

_-El Maquilo se la pone atrás al Fackir. El árbitro le saca "la amarilla" al Tunas. Hay una mano del Frago dentro del área de Wiza. Ahora el Desvelado le hace túnel al Asimov. El Vedder se la pone de taquito al Grunger. Chachiz se la pide con insistencia al Frago. El Mazkasdaz intenta hacérsela de sombrero. El Pelana intenta ponérsela en el pecho al Zorro-_

_-Sin embargo el Zorro la pide larga. El profe Norma se la bombea al Chido. Y el árbitro vuelve a sacarle "la amarilla" al Tunas-_

_-¡El Victor se la mete de chilena al Frago en el área chica!-_

_-¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLL!-_

_-Este partido llega a ustedes por cortesía de DOS EQUIS LARGUER señoras y señores-_

_-El Desve juega abajo con experiencia. Mientras Wiza sigue presionando al Frago. El Kilroy se queja de una llegada por detrás. En eso el greñas se lleva el pito a la boca-_

_-¡El mazdak le dispara en el centro al frago y este se tira al palo para interceptar! Mientras tanto la Jerida abre las piernas para recibir el pase del Victor-_

_-¡FALTA! ¡El frago la agarró con la mano! Inmediatamente el árbitro le saca la preventiva-_

_-El Pelana vuelve a rosar el palo, después de mucho merodear el área. El Maquilo llega vaciado para mandar su centro. ¡Se escucha el grito del Rayo! "¡Mía, Mía, Mía!" Y la toma entre sus manos-_

_-¡Y en efecto, el rayo mete la mano para sorpresa del Asimov! "¡LA PIDO, LA PIDO!" Grita el frago-_

_-El Greñas es sorprendido por el Kindos, quien se la saca limpiamente y manda para el Facks que la recibe de espaldas. El Rayo achica a primer palo-_

_-Sin embargo le dejan ir tremendo trallazo ¡Ahí, dónde las arañas hacen su nido! El Frago cubre al delantero y tapa el cabezazo en un brinco. La toma el Kindos y dispara largo para el Ricardos-_

_-Se la roba el Pelana que se la pasa al Vedder ¡Este chico es un gran pasador! Por el costado la recibe el maquilo pero le llega por atrás con la punta el Mazdak. Se perfila para el disparo, centra, tira y.... ¡Se le atraviesa el delantero y se la para justo enfrente!-_

_-Al Flais se la dan en diagonal por el centro, no controla. El Facks endereza y aprovecha para cubrirla con su cuerpo. Manda al Greñas a la punta, quien la recibe incomodo. El Desve lo para en seco y despeja. El Kilroy intenta bajarla pero se le escurre entre las piernas-_

_-El pase chiquito del Vic, le da risa a la Wiza por lo que lo recibe gustozo el Frago, .el Fakyrxito se equivoca y se mete autogol, que pendejo este amigo-_

_-El Rayo la saca pero no encuentra compañero a quien dársela y decide jugársela abajo solo. El Asimov le presiona la salida, le entra con fuerza pero limpiamente-_

_-Sin embargo el Rayo le mete el antebrazo hasta el cuello. El árbitro pita la falta y hace el ademán de que va a sacársela. El Tunas que ya sabía lo que es que te saquen "la amarilla", trata de detener al árbitro, pero éste, ¡le vuelve a sacar "la amarilla"!-_

_-Al Tunas no le queda otra opción que irse a jugar demasiado abierto. El Frago se prepara para meterla pero......¡¡¡.pprrrrrrrrrrttt!!!! ¡Le marcan fuera de lugar!-_

_-A pesar del tremendo pedote de mi compadre, el maquilo se pone listo, le gana la espalda a la Maricarnes y le deja ir un impecable cabezazo-_

_-Se perfila el Frago para el tiro de esquina pero es tapado por El tunas. Hace juego con todos los delanteros el Maquilo. Se escurre por delante el Victor y dispara por el centro a la Wiza. ¡HAY PELIGRO! ¡La Wiza se lanza sobre el palo y se le va entre las piernas!-_

_-¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLL!-_

_-Y así termina el primer tiempo señoras y señores, vamos a un corte y regresamos. Dallas 2 – Kansas 1-_

…………………………_.._

-Gane Milo-

-Todavía no se acaba el partido- Milo iba a protestar cuando tocaron a la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- Gritó Milo.

-Soy yo chicos- Se escucho la voz de Aioria al otro lado de la puerta – El patriarca manda decir que nos quiere ver a todos en la entrada ahora-

-¡Pero si todavía falta una hora!- Mascara abrió la puerta de golpe y Aioria encogió los hombros.

-Los demás están aburridos y quieren salir, así que el patriarca decidió adelantar el horario-

-Pues entonces vámonos-

-¡Pero el partido Camus!-

-Ya resígnate Milo, yo gane-

-¡Eso no es cierto!- Ambos caballeros salieron detrás de Aioria discutiendo hacerca del partido. Mascara entro en el cuarto, Afrodita estaba acostado en la cama con una almohada en la cabeza.

-Oye Nemo, ya es hora de irnos- Afrodita levanto una mano y le hizo una señal obscena con el dedo.

-Déjame…estoy casando- Mascara rodó los ojos con fastidio y lo jalo del tobillo sacándolo de la cama.

-Son ordenes del patriarca- Afrodita abrió un ojo perezoso.

-No me siento bien- Mascara lo jalo de un brazo y se lo llevo sacándolo a rastras de la habitación.

-Ya, no seas teatrero y vámonos- Mascara camino por el pasillo hasta el elevador con un Afrodita pálido.

-mmmm…no me siento bien-

Continuara….

* * *

Jojo el segundo capi capi xD bueno les aviso que me tardare un poco en publicar el capitulo 3, tengo que terminar las otras historias que ya están próximas a su punto final. Pero no se preocupen, como siempre tratare de actualizar lo mas seguido posible.

Faltas de ortografía y gramática no son intencionales, pero si ven alguna avísenme, se aceptan **consejos**, **sugerencias **y **criticas mientras no sean** **destructivas**.

Mil Gracias por leer el capitulo y dejen su reviws ^^.

**YuukoM. (\·/)**

**Notas: **

"La mas deseada" de Valentin Elizalde en paz descanse.

Partido de Dallas vs Kansas cascarita futbolera

Autor original: LA CASCARITA DEL FORO SIN NOMBRE


	3. Chapter 3

Para empezar Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del maravilloso _**Masami Kurumada**_, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias Ficticias basándome un poco en la historia original.

Esta historia esta basada en lo sucedido a lo largo del anime y en el Lost canvas (el cual por cierto les recomiendo porque esta buenísimo) algunas cosas cambiaran, yo solo me baso en el aspecto de los personajes y en algunos hechos, **pero la historia será muy diferente a lo que realmente ocurrió.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**=Primera parada=**

-¿Qué diablos es este lugar?- Se puede ver a todos los caballeros dorados y bronceados afuera de un gran edificio con vistosos colores y una enorme mariposa en el entrada.

-Papalote museo del niño- leyó Aioria.

-¿Es una broma?- Todos los ojos se posaron en Shion.

-No veo porque abría de serlo- El Patriarca puso las manos en jarra y sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes. Todos se alejaron prudentemente y el valiente Doko se aventuro a protestar.

-Shion no vamos a entrar a ese lugar- El patriarca frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué no? Es una buena experiencia para aprender cosas nuevas-

-¿Qué podemos aprender que no sepamos ya? ¿Hacer barquitos de papel? ¿De donde vienen los bebes? Todos sabemos de donde vienen los bebes- Mascara estaba horrorizado, ni por todos los cadáveres del inframundo entraría a ese lugar.

-Dudo mucho que sepas hacer un barquito de papel Mascara y hay muchas cosas mas que se pueden aprender aquí además de cómo se hacen los bebes-

-Es una guardería para enclenques- Comento Shura y todos observaron a su alrededor, solo había niños entrando y saliendo con sus padres y alguno que otro puberto con ganas de hacer destrozos al por mayor.

-Cualquiera puede entrar- Se defendió Shion. Todos lo miraron horrorizados.

-Shion por si no lo has notado la mayoría tenemos mas de veinte años y tú hace tiempo que dejaste atrás a matusalén- El ex caballero dorado de Aries comenzaba a impacientarse por tanta negativa.

-De acuerdo, si lo ponen de esa manera, tenemos a seis adolescentes que necesitan cultivar sus mentes y como tutores deben acompañarlos y hacerse cargo de ellos a lo largo del recorrido, son responsables de sus pequeños- Ante esto las protestas se dejaron caer como lluvia.

-¿Pero que coños? ¡Yo no soy niñera de nadie! Opino que solo los maestros de los "adolescentes" se queden y los demás nos vamos- Shura cruzo los brazos indignado ganándose algunas miradas asesinas por parte de sus compañeros dorados a cargo de un aprendiz.

-¡Esto es el colmo! Somos lo suficientemente independientes para poder cuidarnos solos- Hyoga miro de reojo a su maestro –No necesitamos de tutores-

-¡Y tampoco necesitamos entrar a este asqueroso lugar lleno de pequeñas sanguijuelas chillonas que solo comen y cagan!- Mascara no estaba en sus cávales, los niños lo ponían nervioso y mas viendo como entraban pegados a sus padres.

-¿Asustado Mascara? Solo son unos cuantos niños- Milo se mofo ante los nervios crispados de su compañero dorado.

-Mira pedófilo entiendo que para ti este sea un paraíso en vida, pero no todos tenemos tus gustos antinaturales-

-¿Qué te pasa estúpido? ¡Yo no soy pedófilo!- Ante ese grito varios de los padres que estaban entrando con sus niños decidieron regresar a sus autos y alejar a sus hijos lo mas pronto posible.

-Shion amigo- Doko se acerco con un aire sabedor y haciendo ver que entendía a su amigo de toda la vida -Entiendo que los años te repercuten y la vejes se hace presente en tus años como patriarca sacándote canitas- Una vena palpito en la cabeza del carnero mayor –Pero aunque te sientas el papá de los pollitos dorados y el abuelo de los bronceados- Una segunda y tercera vena se hicieron visibles -Tienes que darte cuenta de que la mayoría de los presentes ya no esta en edad de entrar a un museo/guardería para niños en crecimiento y…-

5 min después…

-Bueno aquí tienen los mapas para que no se pierdan- Shion repartía los folletos y los mapas del extenso lugar después de una demostración excelente de cómo se deja inconsciente a Doko. Ante eso las protestas se acallaron y el triunfo se lo llevo el patriarca obligando a sus "pequeños" a entrar –Tienen cuatro horas para recorrer el lugar porque tenemos una agenda apretada, así que aprovechen y pórtense bien- Ante las palabras paternales del hombre hacia los otros hombres que aparentaban la misma edad, las personas que pasaban por ahí no dejaban de cuchichear burlonamente y señalarlos.

-Esto es humillante- Saga se encogió cruzado de brazos y tapo su rostro secundado por sus compañeros de armas.

-Nos veremos aquí a las dos en punto, no lleguen tarde y por Zeus no se metan en problemas- El papá carnero termino de repartir los mapas y sonrió inocentemente –Diviértanse y ni se les ocurra salir del edificio- Los amenazo muy serio y volvió a sonreír -Vamos princesa- Saori se fue con un puchero tras de Shion no sin antes dirigir una mirada a sus caballeros "_les juro que esto no fue mi idea"_ , mientras los dorados y los bronceados solo atinaban a mirarse unos a otros y escanear el lugar sin saber que hacer.

-¿Y ahora qué?- Ikki era el único que no dejaba de fruncir el ceño mas molesto que avergonzado.

-Podemos ver que hay de interesante- sugirió Aldebaran encogiendo los hombros.

-¿Interesante? Encuentro más interesante el baño del hotel que esta pocilga- protesto Mascara.

-Pues según el folleto esta pocilga es mas grande que tu templo- Apunto Aioros leyendo el papel –Tal vez encontremos algo bueno en todo esto- Sus compañeros lo vieron como a un bicho raro –Bueno es solo una idea ¿Alguien tiene una mejor?-

-Propongo que nos larguemos de aquí y regresemos a la hora indicada- Sugirió Ikki a lo que la mayoría asintió.

-Pero Shion dijo…- Shun fue interrumpido por Kanon.

-No seas tan incrédulo niño, Shion es mucho ruido y pocas nueces- Ante eso en sus cabezas una voz sonó en eco.

_-"Ni siquiera lo piensen"- _Hubo un silencio incomodo interrumpido por Aldebaran.

-La demostración jurasica se ve buena, iré a ver- El grandulón se hecho al hombro a un inconsciente Doko y seguido de Seiya, Aioria y Shun se encaminaron a la sección prehistórica.

-Esto debe ser una pesadilla… ¿Qué estaba pensando el patriarca para traernos a un lugar así?- Afrodita parecía había recuperado su salud pero estaba a punto de perder la paciencia. Mascara quería bromear sobre el asunto pero lo único que podía pensar era como salir del edificio sin que Shion se percatara.

-¡Miren ahí están sacrificando a un niño- Kanon corrió seguido de sus compañeros para ver como elevaban a un pequeño en una cama de clavos.

-Puff ¿Pero qué porquería esta? Observad muchachos los clavos no tiene filo, que mierda- Shura soltó un chasquido con la lengua y se retiro para dirigirse al parque jurasico que anunciaban en el folleto.

-¿A dónde vas Shura?- Saga y Aioros lo alcanzaron dejando a sus compañeros inspeccionar la cama de clavos.

-A donde Aldebaran, tal vez tenga suerte y vea como se traga un dinosaurio a un mocoso- Una gota resbalo por la cabeza de Aioros.

-Estas consciente de que no son dinosaurios de verdad ¿Cierto?- Shura siguió su camino seguido de Saga y Aioros.

-Me da igual, no podemos salir de este jodido edificio, así que iré a perder el tiempo-

-¿Cómo es que los clavos no atraviesan su cuerpo?- Kanon toco uno de los clavos, en efecto o tenia filo pero si estaba puntiagudo. Shaka se adelanto demostrando su sabiduría.

-Es sencillo el efecto es que si los clavos están muy juntos, no pueden penetrar el cuerpo, además, al estar acostado, el peso del cuerpo es distribuido, así que la fuerza pa…-

-Si, si, sí ya entendimos que el mocoso no va a ser sacrificado, vámonos de aquí este lugar me aburre- Mascara interrumpió la perorata de shaka y con un Afrodita impaciente se aparto del grupo para buscar algo en que entretenerse el resto de la tarde.

-Mmm me gustaría ver qué clase de herramientas utilizan para hacer estos aparatos- Mu también se adentro más seguido de un Shaka frustrado por haber sido interrumpido en su sabia palabrería.

-Bien, creo que solo quedamos nosotros- Milo observo a Camus, Kanon, Hyoga e Ikki. Este ultimo rodo los ojos con fastidio.

-Lo que daría por estar en guerra con Hades antes que seguir con este estúpido viaje- Fue lo último que dijo el Fénix antes de salir disparado y perderse entre la multitud. Los restantes intercambiaron miradas y se encogieron de hombros.

-Bien, supongo que no nos queda de otra que seguir el recorrido- Kanon avanzo seguido de sus restantes compañeros y al igual que sus demás colegas se perdieron entre la multitud.

* * *

Lo siento muchísimo T_T me tarde horrores en actualizar pero gracias a Zeus que ya estoy agarrando mi ritmo otra vez y mi muso vuelve a mi jajajajaja xD espero sigan disfrutando de las historias y pronto subiré nuevas y acabare otras. Saludos¡

Faltas de ortografía y gramática no son intencionales, pero si ven alguna avísenme, se aceptan **consejos**, **sugerencias **y **criticas mientras no sean** **destructivas**.

Mil Gracias por leer el capitulo y dejen su reviws ^^.

**YuukoM. (\·/)**


	4. Chapter 4

Para empezar Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del maravilloso _**Masami Kurumada**_, yo solo hago uso de mi imaginación para crear historias Ficticias basándome un poco en la historia original.

Esta historia esta basada en lo sucedido a lo largo del anime y en el Lost canvas (el cual por cierto les recomiendo porque esta buenísimo) algunas cosas cambiaran, yo solo me baso en el aspecto de los personajes y en algunos hechos, **pero la historia será muy diferente a lo que realmente ocurrió.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**=Niños fuera de control=**

**Área Jurasica, cuarto de herbívoros…**

-Ooo, pero cuanta garota bonita hay en este lugar- Aldebaran tenía los ojos perdidos en las madres de los niños que jugaban entre los dinosaurios mecánicos.

-Cierra la boca Alde estas babeando mis zapatos- Aioria frunció el ceño -¿Dónde está el maestro Doko?- El dueño del gran cuerno salió de su ensueño y se rasco la cabeza.

-Am…creo que lo olvide en el cuarto de depredadores-

**Cuarto de depredadores…**

Doko se apoyo en los codos mientras trataba de recuperar la conciencia y recordar los últimos acontecimientos antes de su inminente "desmayo" provocado por su hermano y mejor amigo Shion. Entre abrió los ojos poco a poco para acostumbrarse a la luz y los diferentes sonidos que había a su alrededor retumbaban en su cabeza. Una enorme mancha tapo la luz, Doko levanto un brazo y la palma de su mano choco contra una superficie dura y corrugada que terminaba en varios picos semi afilados.

-¿Qué Diablos?-

**Cuarto de Herbívoros…**

-Eres un tarado Alde, ve ahora mismo por el maestro Doko antes de que se pierda en este lugar y…-

-¡AHHH!- El grito proveniente del otro lado de la exhibición escandalizo a todos los niños.

-Creo que ya despertó- Señalo Shun por donde se llegaba al cuarto de donde provenía el grito, Aioria le propino un zape en la cabeza al Pegaso, recibiendo una mirada de reproche del mismo.

-¿Oye porque me pegas a mi?- El Leon junto las cejas en forma reprobatoria y negó con la cabeza.

-Porque no alcanzo la cabeza de Aldebaran- El taurino soltó una carcajada bonachona muy digna de él como si no hubiera hecho nada malo.

-Gracias por tu apoyo Alde- Reprocho Seiya sobando la parte trasera de su cabeza. El Leon dorado camino hacia la entrada del cuarto seguido de Seiya dispuesto a "rescatar" a Doko, pero sin poderlo prever una enorme cabeza de T-rex cayo a sus pies haciendo un gran estruendo, algunos cables con chispas salían por debajo de la misma donde se supone debía ir el cuello, y la boca del animal se abría y cerraba emitiendo un chillido escandaloso. Todos los presentes vieron aquel espectáculo sin saber cómo reaccionar, al cabo de unos segundos los niños dentro del cuarto corrieron escandalizados gritando y llorando destruyendo parte de la flora artificial que tanto trabajo había costado acomodar a los encargados de la exhibición. Del cuarto contiguo entraron más niños gritones, seguidos de algunos padres de familia.

-Shion va a matarnos- Sentencio Aioria pasando el umbral del cuarto contiguo, donde el escenario estaba más que tirante de la furia que emanaban las personas que rodeaban a un confundido Doko. Padres de familia y jóvenes encargados de la exhibición jurasica parecían dragones escupiendo fuego dispuestos a reducir al pobre dorado en un montoncito de cenizas, por el daño físico a las instalaciones y psicológico a los pobres niños.

-¿Pero qué le pasa? ¡Esto es zona recreativa, no puede venir y destrozar el lugar!- Un joven pecoso y de cabello chino pelirrojo, gritaba escandalizado moviendo frenéticamente sus delgados brazos, parecía ser el encargado de la exhibición. Doko encogió los hombros y puso ojos de borrego a medio morir. Una de las madres pestañeo coquetamente y lanzo un beso al dorado, el esposo se puso rojo del coraje.

-¡Mire nomas! Mi pobre hijo tendrá pesadillas por la noche ¿Y quién cree usted que va a calmarlo? Usted ni siquiera debe tener hijos, irresponsable, idiota, insensible, inepto…..- El esposo de la señora, bastante molesto, parecía perro rabioso a punto de morder soltando una sarta de palabrejas que Doko jamás había oído en toda su vida.

-Cálmese por favor, solamente es un robot- Intento defenderse el Dorado. El joven pelirrojo se cabreo ante tales palabras.

-¿Solo un robot?- El pecoso se quito el gorro, lo aventó al piso cabreado y acto seguido se jalo los cabellos mientras emitía unos chillidos extraños –Solo un robot- Repetía caminando hacia la salida – Brutos musculosos bastardos…- Y así salió, dejando al pobre Doko a merced de madres coquetas y padres furiosos. Justo en ese momento entraban por la puerta de herbívoros Aoria y Seiya.

-Vaya, Doko es rápido para hacer amigos- Bromeo Seiya recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte del león –¡Ay! Solo bromeaba…- Aioria rodo los ojos y se introdujo entre el montón de gente.

-¡Apártense por favor, seguridad privada!- El bullicio se torno en silencio y las miradas se posaron en el león.

-¿Y usted quien rayos es?- Pregunto un señor con tono socarrón. Aioria frunció el ceño y le devolvió una mirada autoritaria.

-Soy la seguridad de este lugar, voy a llevarme a este hombre así que por favor apártense- Como si fuera el gran Dios Zeus a punto de lanzar un rayo, todos las personas que rodeaban al dorado de libra se apartaron dejando al descubierto al susodicho.

-¡Lléveselo y que le den mínimo 10 años!- Le exigió el esposo de la mujer que le había lanzado un beso a Doko.

-¡Que le multen por daños a propiedad!- Se escucho de entre la multitud.

-¡Que lo cuelgue!

-¡Que lo subasten y yo lo compro!- Un silencio momentáneo se apodero de los acusadores ante la voz femenina que había gritado tal cosa.

-¡Que lo…!-

-¡Silencio! Vamos- Fingiendo molestia contra el santo de libra, lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo fuera de la multitud –Camine…- Justo antes de la salida la voz de una señora ya mayor sobresalió de entre las personas que observaban como se llevaban al dorado.

-¡Deténgalo! ¡No es de seguridad, es amigo suyo!- Doko y Aoria voltearon a la multitud, que a su vez se observaron confundíos. Aprovechando la confusión, los dorados caminaron poco a poco hacia la salida.

-¡Se escapan!- Los dos dorados salieron como tortugas con lumbre de la exhibición carnívora seguidos por Shun, Seiya y la multitud de gente que parecía estampida de rinocerontes cabreados.

-Es hora de buscar a Shion y salir de este lugar-

-¿Puedo preguntar porque estamos corriendo?-

-Cállate y sigue corriendo Seiya- Aldebaran con un sándwich en la boca alcanzo a ver a sus compañeros y la muchedumbre detrás de ellos.

-¿Qué paso?-

-Busca a Shion Alde rápido- Grito Aioria pasando por su lado.

-¿Para qué?-

-¡Tú búscalo con un demonio!- Y así los tres caballeros desaparecieron de la exhibición jurasica dejando a un Alde bastante confundido.

**Área de Ciencias…**

**-**Esto va en contra de todos mis principios ancestrales-Shaka indignado y ofendido por todos los objetos que parecían probar teorías científicas, prefería estar sentado de brazos cruzados mientras Mu se maravillaba observando cada uno.

-¡Mira Shaka estoy dentro de una burbuja! –

-¡Por Buda! Tu pared de cristal es más interesante que esa barrera de jabón- El ariano salto de donde estaba a otro juego donde tenías que pasar un aro por una serie de alambres sin tocarlos porque sonaba extraño.

-Esto explica el porqué de los choques con las piezas de las armaduras, mira Shaka mira- Sintiendo compasión por su amigo, el rubio decidió acompañarlo sin muchos ánimos.

-Pero ni pienses que también me pondré a jugar, va en contra de mis principios y….-

-Ya córtale con tus principios Barbie, todos sabemos cómo funcionan estas cosas, no te hará daño si tratas de divertirte un poco de vez en cuando, igual seguirás siendo la nena favorita de buda- Mascara interrumpió por segunda vez en el día al caballero de virgo. Mu estaba perdido en su camino al descubrimiento de su infancia interrumpida y Afrodita se dedicaba a criticar a las personas de todo el lugar. Shaka se puso rojo hasta las orejas y volvió a sentarse cruzando los brazos indignado. Mascara hizo un chasquido con la lengua restándole importancia y busco algo que pudiera destruir o algún niño que molestar.

-He tu, yo quiero usar eso- Sin perder tiempo el caballero de cáncer empujo a un niño llenito de una bola que producía estática.

-Oye, yo llegue primero-

-Seguro mocoso ¿Ya tienes vello púbico?- Se mofo Mascara y el pequeño que lo miraba desde abajo con ojos inocente negó con la cabeza -Sí, eso pensé, a mi me sobra el vello púbico niño y seguro soy más hombre que el pelele de tu padre, así que es más que evidente que yo llegue primero y me la pelas. Esfúmate- El niño salió asustado y con lagrimas en los ojos llamando a su madre. Afrodita se acerco a su amigo y le dirigió una mirada extrañado.

-¿Qué le hiciste a ese chiquillo?-

-Nada, le pedí amablemente que me dejara ver esta porquería- Afrodita rodo los ojos con fastidio.

-Seguro Mascara, tu pidiendo algo. Oye ¿Qué no son Aioria y Doko?- Ambos caballeros siguieron con la mirada a sus compañeros que corrían esquivando gente seguidos de cerca por Shun, Seiya y una estampida de gente gritando y haciendo señas.

-Es una horda furiosa, solo faltan los palos y trinchetes- Comento de forma burlona Mascara recibiendo un codazo por parte de su amigo -¿Qué?-

-A Shion no le gustara eso-

-Pues a mí no me importa, yo no tengo nada que ver y mientras no tenga problemas seguiré tratando de sobrevivir a este estúpido viaje-

-¡Oiga!- Mascara y Afrodita voltearon al mismo tiempo para ver como el mismo niño que había molestado el canceriano, regresaba acompañado de un hombre bajito y robusto vestido con Shorts largos, una playera de resaque y una cachucha de lado en la cabeza. Tenía los brazos tatuados y una enorme cadena con una virgen del tamaño de un huevo colgando de su cuello.

-Esto se va poner bueno- El canceriano sonrió de lado, se cruzo de brazos irguiendo su cuerpo cuan largo era. Afrodita hizo una mueca de fastidio y se cargo en una pared esperando a que su amigo terminara rápido. El hombre, con cara de perro a punto de morder, se acerco lo mas que pudo al dorado de la cuarta casa mirando hacia arriba pues el caballero era más alto que el.

-Molestaste a mi hijo cabron-

-Le pedí amablemente que se quitara-

-El dice que lo empujaste, lo insultaste y me llamaste pelele-

-En mi tierra así se piden las cosas- Al hombrecito estaban por salírsele los ojos del coraje.

-¿A si? ¿Pues qué crees? Estas en mi tierra pendejo y aquí las cosas se piden por favor-

-¿No me digas? Pues ya puedes ir besando mi trasero extranjero porque no voy a pedirles disculpas ¿Esta claro Frodo?- Con ese último insulto, Afrodita se resigno a que el día terminaría bastante mal.

-Aquí vamos- Fue cuestión de minutos en los cuales se armo todo un escándalo en el edificio y los problemas comenzaron para cada uno de nuestros caballero.

Continuara…

* * *

Hola hola lectores! Yo de regreso actualizando n,n por fin podre seguir con mis historias TwT ay qué alegría! Tengo muchas ideas nuevas jejejej xD asi que no se pierdan un solo capitulo, que esto se va a poner bueno!

Saludos!

Faltas de ortografía y gramática no son intencionales, pero si ven alguna avísenme, se aceptan **consejos**, **sugerencias **y **criticas mientras no sean** **destructivas**.

Mil Gracias por leer el capitulo y dejen su reviws ^^.

**YuukoM. (\·/)**


End file.
